The Silver Saga
Prologue: Birth of a God Long ago on a planet far from evil's reach...2 children are born...one who glows like silver and the other who shines like gold... Gin: They are beautiful...my twin sons... *he picks up one of his children and just looks at him* Gamila: *Laying in bed* Yes...they are *holding the other* Gin looks out the hole of the cave they live in...he grows tense... Gamila: What is it? Gin: Something is coming... Two space pods crash into the beautiful planet...a tall, brute figure emerges from one and a lean figure emerges from the other... Daimonas (The taller figure): Hm...Rakuen...It is just as beautiful as I remember Zettai (skinnier figure): Ah yes, it is just a perfect as memory serves Gerudo Guard: Who goes there?! *Points a spear at the two men* Zettai: ...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ohhh you are so intimidating! Guard: I'm not playing around! Zettai: Daimonas...if you please Daimonas: *Pulls out a sword and stabs the guard right in the heart* Zettai: The Gerudo have gotten soft over the years we've been gone Daimonas: *Puts his sword away* Indeed Gin: *Senses the powerful men* ...Gamila...go. Now. Leave with the kids. Get somewhere safe and stay there. Gamila: What do you mean? Gin: *Turns to face her* I MEAN GO. NOW. GET AS FAR AS POSSIBLE. Gamila: Those two pods...you don't mean that it's- Gin: It is. They have returned. The king and his slave. *Grabs his sword and straps on some armor* Gamila: *Grabs the children* Be careful. Come back in one piece. Gin: I cannot promise that. Gamila, get the kids off this planet at any cost. Gamila: Alright... Gin: I know this is hard but it must be done. Those two will spare nobody. *Kisses Gamila* Goodbye. *Flies out of their cave* Daimonas: My lord, I sense a large power level apporaching us. Zettai: Ah but it can't be- Gin: *Lands in front of them* Zettai: Our old friend, Gin. Always a pleasure. Gin: Zettai...You traitor! You betrayed all of us! You have no right to call yourself a Gerudo any longer! I will make you pay! Zettai: *Smirks* Daimonas...kill him Daimonas and Gin: *Both draw their swords and begin fighting* Gin: You two will perish on the earth you came from! Daimonas: Silence! *Slashes Gin and kicks him to the ground* Zettai: *Walks over to Gin* Daimonas...your sword please Daimonas hands the blade to his master...Zettai stands over Gin with his foot holding him down...He raises the blade and pierces his heart. At that very moment, the two children begin crying as if they somehow knew of their father's death... Zettai: You were a fool, Gin. You could've joined us in our reign. But no you had to be the good guy...Shame. Gin: *Looks on at two pods leaving the planet* Heh heh...You're the fools...The Gerudo will live on and my sons will be their ambassadors...they will kill you Zettai! Zettai: *Sees the pods* Oh those? *Fires a blast that destroys one pod* Oops Gin: *Is completely in shock* You...you bastard...*coughs up blood* Daimonas: What about the other one? Zettai: Oh forget it. There's no way that thing will ever live up to his father's dying wish HAHAHAHA Gin: *Telepathically speaking to his son as he rockets into space* Silver...you are Rakuen's last hope. After a few more hours you will be the only Gerudo in the universe. You have to defeat these tyrants. All the hopes and dreams of our race...now belong to...you... The two evil tyrants lay waste to every living being on the planet...they obliterate the beautiful world with a single Ki blast and then vanish... Chapter 1: The Legacy of SS Ian: You're leaving!? SS: Well not really leaving more of a little vacation. Kuzon: Where are you going to go? SS: I'm gonna go traverse the dimensions. There's some wickedly strong people out there and I want to meet every one I can! Mars: How long will you be gone? SS: Hmmm...I don't know really. Whenever I feel like I've taken on about as many opponents as I can handle. Zion: *Teary eyes but is trying to hide them* What you mean we aren't strong enough for you? SS: Haha of course! But I just want a challange. I want to see what's out there you know? Zion: Hmph *Sniff* Fine then. Kuzon: Zion...are you crying? Zion: What? No! I just *Sniff* have something in my eye... SS: Awwwww don't worry, Zion. I'll be back. We'll meet again, my friends! *Slowly walks towards the edge of the Lookout* Mars: SS! SS: *Turns around* Hm? Mars: *Fist bumps SS* Stay safe out there, bro. SS: Always! Tenchi: *Silently nods at SS* SS: *Nods back* I'll be back before you know it! Kuzon: See ya, man! Ian: Don't have too much fun without us Zion: B-b-bye...*Sobs* SS: Later. *Presses two fingers to his forehead and vanishes* Zion: I MISS HIM ALREADY! WAAAAAAHH *Starts bawling*